


Rooftop

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Malec Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fortuito encuentro en la azotea de un instituto está a punto de cambiar la vida de un chico de 17 años...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi contribución para la Malec Week.  
> Disfrutad :3
> 
> Aún estáis a tiempo de participar. Pulsad sobre el siguiente enlace y ¡dadle rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación! ^^  
> http://magnusbane-aleclightwood.tumblr.com/post/120284093383/its-time-below-you-can-find-the-schedule-of/

A sus 17 años de edad, Alec es el típico chaval que tiene tan poco interés por los estudios como por las normas en general. Siempre faltando a clases, pasando de lo que los adultos le dicen (exigen, más bien)  
Si alguien pregunta por su paradero, nadie sabrá qué decir. Pero si preguntan por su forma de ser, todos dirán lo mismo: es un buen chico. Problemático, pero un buen chico.  
No lo ha tenido fácil. Tuvo que enfrentarse a la muerte de su hermano pequeño Max, a confesar que era gay y al consecuente divorcio de sus padres. Isabelle (Izzy), su preciosa hermana, siempre ha estado a su lado. En todo momento. Es la única que le comprende y que le apoya. Siempre y cuando no cometa alguna tontería, claro.

Es una mañana de un lunes cualquiera de mayo y Alec se halla en la azotea del instituto, tumbado en el cálido suelo de cemento; ojos cerrados, mente en blanco, un cigarro colgando de sus llenos labios.  
Le encanta ese lugar. Puede pasarse horas y horas allí echado, con la constante compañía del sol y de pequeños pájaros que de vez en cuando interrumpen el acogedor silencio. Jamás llega a quedarse dormido, pero cuando suena el timbre de final de clases y abre los ojos se siente más descansado que nunca; se siente en paz.  
Aunque lo mejor de todo es que lleva cerca de un año yendo a esa azotea y todavía no le han pillado. Cuando lo hagan... Bueno, ya pensará en ello en el momento en que ocurra.

Ese día tuvo una pelea bastante fuerte con su madre precisamente por sus ausencias en el instituto, así que está tratando de olvidarlo pasando el rato en su sitio favorito; sus manos ligeramente temblorosas sobre su estómago a pesar de que su cabeza está vacía de pensamientos. Odia discutir. Los gritos, los malos gestos, pero sobre todo odia que le miren así; con lástima.  
Algo que no transmiten los ojos entre ámbar y esmeralda que le observan a escasos centímetros. Su dueño se encuentra de cuclillas casi sobre Alec y éste apenas logra evitar chocarse contra su cara cuando se incorpora repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué... ?

El hombre que no ronda más allá de la veintena y de origen asiático, nota Alec, sólo sonríe sin dejar de mirarle. Es arrebatadoramente sexy; su cabello negro corto está acabado en punta, con algunos mechones azules aquí y allá, y está maquillado, con sombra de ojos añil, montones de purpurina y _eyeliner_ negro. Aparte de eso, va vestido de una manera bastante vistosa, cosa que Alec está seguro de que su instituto no aprueba. Así que una de dos, o sólo pasaba por allí o el Director había perdido definitivamente la cabeza.  
Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, el moreno alarga su mano derecha y le quita el cigarro de la boca para acto seguido pegarle él mismo una calada. Alec lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta seca.

\- ¿No tienes clase? 

Su aterciopelada voz acaricia los oídos de Alec, que traga con dificultad y fija sus ojos claros en los mocasines blancos del hombre.  
Por supuesto, decide no contestar, ya que no le conoce de nada. Con un encogimiento de hombros le basta y sobra.

\- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? 

Frunciendo el ceño, se levanta y recoge su mochila del suelo. No tiene por qué responder las preguntas de un extraño, mucho menos de uno tan estrafalario como aquel.  
En cuanto hace amago de irse, el hombre le agarra del brazo para detenerle.

\- Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hablan, ¿sabes? 

Alec le dirige una helada mirada, labios fruncidos y cero ánimos de comenzar una pelea.- No tengo por qué hacerlo cuando no le conozco. Podría tratarse de un asesino en serie... o peor, un pervertido.

El otro deja escapar una ronca risa y le va soltando poco a poco, Alec sintiendo cómo sus largos dedos se pasean por su extremidad dejando una cálida sensación por el camino. Sus negras pestañas aletean ligeramente mientras su lengua lame sus secos labios en un gesto completamente inocente que no pasa desapercibido para el asiático, los ojos de gato de éste dilatados con un nuevo interés.

\- Lo de conocerme se puede arreglar, ¿no crees? -sonríe canino.- Mi nombre es Magnus Bane y estoy de paso en este centro. ¿Y tú eres... ?

\- Alec... Lightwood -responde con cierta cautela, apresurándose a apartar la mirada, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

\- Es un placer, _Alexander_... Puedo asegurártelo.

Y Alec puede escuchar con claridad la insinuación en su voz. No está acostumbrado, sin embargo, y eso le hace sentirse inseguro. Su hermana Izzy siempre le dice que las chicas suspiran con él, que incluso sus amigas le encuentran irresistible. Pero a Alec, más allá de su preferencia sexual, le importa más bien poco todo eso. Él no quiere que «babeen» por él. Sólo quiere sentirse querido por alguien.  
Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir algo más, la voz de la mujer de Secretaría se deja oír a través de los altavoces:

“ _Señor Bane, Magnus Bane. Por favor, acuda de inmediato al Salón de Actos donde se requiere de su atención para impartir el Taller de Educación Sexual. Repito..._ ”

\- Me temo que tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otro momento, _monada_ -le guiña un ojo el hombre.- Espero verte ahora por el Taller, o tal vez prefieras que quedemos más tarde para unas clases más... _prácticas_ , sólo para nosotros dos -y antes de partir hacia el interior del edificio, lanza un beso al aire en dirección a un Alec, que se había quedado tanto estático como mudo de la impresión y comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas arder, así como un ligero zumbido que embotaba sus sentidos. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse normal si aquel _impresionante_ (no había otra forma de definirlo) hombre acababa de ligar con él tan abiertamente?

Ahora quedaba en sus manos corresponder o no. Y debía darse prisa o perdería la oportunidad de su vida, pues estaba seguro de que jamás conocería a otra persona como él.


End file.
